Three years After
by Grell Sutcliff FTW
Summary: It has been three years since the war ended between the Earl and the exorcists. Kanda has left to go to Japan, and Allen misses him. But Kanda is not sure whether or not he should go back to England to see Allen. But what happens if he was to run into him in Japan? Rated M for later chapters, and slight horror in the begining. Yullen
1. Chapter 1

It had been three years since the war had ended between the Earl and the exorcists; but not everyone was happy like they thought they would have been. Since that day when the war ended, everyone had reunited and lost ones were grieved for. Allen Walker was not as happy as everyone had thought he had been. He seemed happy if one was too look at him properly, but it was obvious why he was not happy; well, at least to Lenalee it was obvious.

Lenalee knew the reason Allen was sad; although she also knew that he would never tell anyone what his reason was.

He missed the one he loved most; Kanda.

Lenalee guessed that when Kanda left, Allen was absolutely distraught; though he never let on. Kanda had moved to Japan as soon as the war ended. Allen had sadness in his eyes as he watched Kanda walk through the door and never to be seen since. Lenalee thought Kanda had done a terrible thing by walking out the door and leaving Allen alone.

Even though the two of them had always fought with each other, Lenalee knew that Kanda did not really want to leave Allen at all; in-fact, he would rather stay with Allen, than ever leave the younger boy. Lenalee figured that it would be for the best if kanda would come back and just admit his damn feelings for Allen.

It was about time she said something to Kanda; she did have his phone number after all. ' I hope brother's phone bill is not too big.' Lenalee thought to herself as she walked down the halls of the now mostly empty Order.

Somewhere in Japan-

Bring Bring, Bring Bring!

"Fuck! Who the hell calls at this time of night?!" Kanda muttered to himself as he dragged himself out of his bed to answer the repeatedly ringing phone. Grabbing the phone off its place on the wall, he answered it. "Hello, who the hell is this," Kanda growled into the phone. The voice that answered him was one he never thought he would hear. Actually, he knew full well that this person would ring him eventually.

"Che, hello Lenalee, whaddya want?" Kanda spat into the receiver.

(Lenalee will be inaudible)

"Ah hah."

"Okay, so? I don't care!"

"Moyashi?"

"Oh…"

"Well…I don't think so…"

"I just…cannot do that Lenalee."

"He would not want to see me."

"No, I am not wrong."

"No, I will not come to London just to see him."

"I said, 'I don't care.'"

"So? I also do not care if he cries."

"What do you mean?"

"Really…?"

"I will give it some thought."

"Don't thank me. I am doing this because of your brother; he will kill me if I did not listen to you."

"Look, Lenalee, I will probably end up not coming."

"He's what!?"

"Geez, I didn't know that…"

"Okay, I may come over there, but you can't tell him okay?"

"Ok."

"Whatever."

"Bye."

Kanda hung up after he finished his conversation with Lenalee. He sighed and walked over to the small red couch. He slumped down onto the fine leather, letting a long drawn out sigh escape his lips. 'So the Moyashi is having some problems with me being gone? Trust Lenalee to be able to 'spot' the emptiness in the stupid sprouts eyes.' Kanda closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

-It was dark. Kanda opened his eyes and looked around him; he was in a small forest clearing. The trees were big tall pine trees. He could hear someone talking in the distance. It sounded as if they were really close, yet so far away. He recognized the voice.

Moyashi.

'What the…? Bean sprout? What is he doing here?' Kanda sat up and looked around; trying to determine where the voice came from. He strained his ears to hear the voice again.

"Yes and then…" Kanda heard the voice again, but it was fading. It was like it was echoing, yet so close and so blurry. Kanda stood up and made his way over in the direction Allen's voice came from. He saw a small light; no bigger than a cup. It was glowing an eerie whitish color. Kanda's eyes began to widen as he drew closer to the faded light.

Once he was within at least ten meters, he recognized it. It was the white hair of Allen. He was sitting on the ground, his legs tucked to the side and his face was turned away from Kanda's. Kanda frowned in confusion; there was no one else in the clearing, so who was Allen talking to? As Kanda moved a little closer, he could start to make out what Allen was saying; and it made him freeze on the spot.

"Yes, I suppose you're right! He won't come and see me! Maybe it would be better if I died, then he would not have to be so angry with me all of the time; I would be out of his way then! Yes, that's it! Ha ha," Allen was muttering to himself. Kanda's eyes were fully wide now; he was horrified.

"No, don't kill yourself, Moyashi…" Kanda whispered more to himself rather than the sitting Allen in front of him. Suddenly the Allen in front of Kanda on the ground stopped talking and was still as a statue. Kanda froze in fear; although he was not sure of what he should be afraid of. It was just then that he noticed what Allen was actually wearing. It was a blood red gothic Lolita dress; like the one you would see Road in, but less frilly, and a bit longer.

Kanda felt a shiver go down his spine as Allen's head turned ever so slowly around to face Kanda. He did not have to move his head very far, as his body was already facing Kanda; it was only his head that was turned away. As Allen's head faced Kanda fully, his pure white bangs covered his eyes. Kanda moved forwards slowly; keeping his eyes on Allen's face the entire time.

As Kanda was within a meter of Allen, his looked up slightly. Kanda gasped in shock and fear as he saw Allen's eyes. Allen's eyes were all white and clouded; you could not see any color in them, let alone the pupils. Kanda backed away slowly, eyes wide in fright and confusion. Why was Allen like this? The white eyed Allen suddenly stood up in one very swift and quick motion; which freaked Kanda out even more than he was already.

Kanda heard a high pitched whine, and noticed that Allen was shaking and his freaky white eyes had closed. Then a trickle of blood made its way out of the side of Allen's right eye. It ran down his face and dropped and fell off onto the ground. Next, another drop of blood made its way down the other side of Allen's face; the side with the scar. The droplet got caught on the scar and proceeded to slide down the inside of the scar than on the smooth part of Allen's face.

"Why would you not come back for me, Kanda?" Allen cried, as more tears of blood came sliding down the side of his face. Kanda turned away and started to run from the scary Allen with tears of blood. Kanda ran and ran, but everywhere he ran to the Allen would still be behind him. It felt like Allen was slender man.

(Note- I only put that Allen was like slender man because that is how I pictured him)

Kanda could hear Allen yelling from somewhere from behind him. "Why would you leave in the first place, you bloody bastard!?" Allen yelled from somewhere in the distance. Kanda stopped dead in his tracks; he had had enough. He slumped down onto his knees and threw his hands over his ears and screamed as loud as he could. "Aaaagh! STOP IT ALREADY!" He yelled as the white eyed Allen walked up to him.

Kanda looked up; still not uncovering his ears. "I hate you, and now I will never love you. Stupid, heartless, bastard..." Allen growled as he raised his cursed arm and activated his innocence. "And now, I am going to kill you." Allen whispered as he swung down and-

"Aagh! Shit!" Kanda panted as he sat up on the couch he had fallen asleep on after the phone call with Lenalee. Kanda was sweating and panting; his face was a mixture of hurt and fear…but relief that it was only a dream was also shown. Clutching his chest he got up an made his way to the kitchen to grab some water.

Kanda grabbed the tap and turned it to get the fresh cool water flowing. He bent down, not bothering to get a cup, and slurped up the water; letting it run into his dry mouth, before swallowing all if it. He turned the tap off and wiped his mouth. He placed his head in his hands and his body started to shake violently; he was on the verge of tears. The dream had seemed so real! What would he do if Allen really did die? Should he die to? Well if Allen did die then kanda would kill himself in order t join Allen in the afterlife. But most of all, he wondered if Allen really was not going to forgive him for ever leaving. Would he forgive him?

But even after the horrible dream Kanda had, he still did not know whether or not he should actually go back to the Order to see Allen. If what Lenalee had said was true, that Allen had been unhappy ever since he left (Not that he said anything), then Kanda might consider returning; but if Lenalee was wrong, then he would have made a big fool of himself. He really did want to see Allen again; I mean it had been three years.

Kanda glanced at the clock and realized that it was almost 10:30 am. "Crap, if I am late to work again I a going to be fired…" Kanda muttered under his breath. Wiping his face clean, Kanda then headed over to his bedroom and got changed into some jeans with large pockets and a hooded jacket that said, 'Fuck off, I'm taken!' on the back. Pulling the hood up and over his head, kanda made his way to the airport; the place where he works.

++ + + + + + + + ++ + + + + + + + + + ++ + + + +Time Skip+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Once kanda arrived at the airport, he went straight to the change rooms to get changed into his pilot uniform; he was, after all, one hell of a pilot.

Kanda undid the buttons of his shirt first. Then he moved his hands down to his belt and undid that as well. He slid his shirt off his strong shoulders, and let it fall to the ground with a soft thumping noise. He then slid his pants down his creamy pale legs. He stepped out of them and chucked them away from him. He then reached over to the spot next to him, to grab his pilot uniform.

Once he had finished putting on his uniform, he hurried out to where his plane was. He had thirty minutes until departure. He casually walked over to ramp leading into the plane, and walked along it. Once he was in the plane, he marched on down to the cockpit and took his seat behind the wheel. He did not even spare a glance at his co-pilot. He did not even grunt a hello. But then again, he never did that with his co-pilots. To be exact, the last three co-pilots he had all quit because of and his rudeness and eagerness to ignore them completely.

Kanda grabbed the headphones and slipped the onto his head. He checked all the buttons on the dashboard and made sure that everything was normal, before turning on the microphone and saying, "This is your pilot speaking, note right now that anybody who is a trouble maker on my plane will suffer the consequences. We have three minutes until we get the hell out of here." He said in a bored tone.

Kanda started up the engine of the plane and drove (?) it out onto the runway. Soon after they took off into the sky.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+Time Skip_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Throughout the entire flight, Kanda ignored his co-pilot and the rest of the complaining citizens that were on the plane; all of them were complaining about how the pilot was such a bad flyer, and that he should let his co-pilot take over. Kanda was in a really shitty mood; and it only got better.

As they just hit the ground of the runway, Kanda steered the plane into the loading dock and opened the doors to let all the passengers out. He saw a flurry of movement out of the corner of his eye. His co-pilot was reaching for the receiver. The co-pilot picked up the receiver and spoke into it, kanda was still ignoring the co-pilot, not giving a damn what the stupid person was going to say.

"I hope you all I had a nice trip despite the pilots terrible flying, please travel safe, and I'm your co-pilot, Allen Walker. I will also be pleased to tell your pilot, Ba-kanda, that his flying sucks. Goodbye." The co-pilot put down the receiver.

Kanda was frozen in shock, as he stared at the boy co-pilot beside him.

Allen Walker.

End of chapter 1!

Wow! I was actually planning to make this a lot longer, but I guess this is okay for now! :D I will make the next chapter as soon as I can! I actually fangirled my arse off when I wrote what Allen was saying into the receiver!

May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor~


	2. Three Years After- Chapter 2

Hello! Sorry I have not updated for a short amount of time! I have been very busy with tests at school and stupid assignments! Also, it is hard for me to get time to write, as i have to share the computer i use with three other people. (Who are gamers BTW, which means no time for me...who is also a gamer)

Well here it is!-

Kanda was only just getting over his shock of seeing the white haired boy beside him. Kanda's eyes were wide and he stared at the younger boy; hardly daring to believe that it was really him. Allen stared back into the dark eyes of Yuu Kanda; causing Kanda to come back into reality. Kanda shook his head, clearing away all thoughts. He had many questions he wished to ask the boy, but his mouth only said one of them.

"Why are you here?" He asked cautiously. Allen averted his gaze from Kanda's intense almost-glare. He hung his head as if in shame. "W-Well I wanted to see you..." He muttered just loud enough for Kanda to hear. Kanda's eyes opened wide in shock, as a whole new stream of questions erupted in his brain.

"...Why would you want to see me...?" Kanda whispered, you could hear the shock lacing his words. Allen sniffled a little bit and started shaking. Horrible memories of Kanda's nightmare came flooding back to him, causing him to grow stiff. "Moyashi...?" Kanda whispered a little softer this time. Kanda watched as a single tear slid its way down Allen's face; Kanda thanked the heavens that it was not a blood tear.

Kanda could hear small whimpers coming from the younger white haired boy. "K-Kanda, I missed you...why did you leave?" Allen whimpered. Kanda grimaced; how was he supposed to get a bean sprout to stop crying? The tears were now pouring down Allen's face, and Kanda was starting to panic.

In a slow movement, Kanda reached towards Allen's face and wiped away a few tears, before withdrawing his hand completely. Allen looked up and smiled very lightly. "C'mon, Moyashi. Let's get you back home." Kanda whispered soothingly. Allen looked up in slight shock. "But I don't want to go back to the Order!" Allen whined.

Kanda sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I meant to my place, stupid Moyashi." Kanda said. Allen's face cheered up a bit, and his eyes seemed more cheery. "Oh, ok!" He said happily.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Kanda and Allen made their way to the parking lot at the airport, having just got off the plane. Once they arrived at the black sportd car that Kanda owned, they got in and buckled up. Kanda sat behind the steering wheel and started the engine.

On their way to Kanda's place, Allen asked a question. "Kanda, why DID you leave?" Allen asked curiously. Kanda sighed again. "Che, I had to." Kanda replied, a little harsher than he meant. Allen looked confused. "You had to? But how come? What was the reason?" Allen asked. Kanda frowned.

"Can you just stop with the questions for now, ok? Wait until we are at my place." Kanda growled. Allen pouted cutely and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine. Have it your way!" He snapped. The rest of the car ride to Kanda's was silent.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Small Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As they walked through the doorway to Kanda's house. It was a rather small three bedroom, two bathroom, and a laundry as well as a kitchen, house. Allen smiled as he walked inside and into the TV room. Kanda watched Allen's every move. Allen turned around and smiled merrily at Kanda.

"It is a nice place you have here, Kanda!" Allen stated. Kanda smirked. "Whatever." He said. Allen went and sat himself upon the red couch, he rested his feet on the armrest on the other side of the couch. "So, why did you leave, Ba-Kanda?" Allen asked smugly. Kanda sighed. "I had to sort out some..thoughts, I may have had." Kanda muttered. Allen smirked.

"Lenalee sent me here. She said that if I did not go to see you and get my feelings under control, then she would tell her brother that I touched her innapropriately." Allen said. Kanda frowned in confusion. "Get your feelings under control? What do you mean?" Kanda asked. Allen rolled his eyes. "I mean~ that I may have feelings for someone." Alen replied.

Kanda felt hurt a bit; but he had to make sure who Allen liked. "Who is it?" Kanda said, barely above a whisper. Allen blushed slightly and replied, "You, Kanda."

Kanda's eyes widened fully as he watched Allen stand up and make his way over to him. Once Allen was up close, Kanda reached out and stroked Allen's jaw bone softly. "Is it really me?" Kand asked uncertainly. Allen nodded and leaned into Kanda's touch. Allen nodded slowly, "Yes, it is you..." He whispered.

Kanda smiled a very small smile. "That is good Moyashi, I never thought you would like me back; but hey, Lenalee was right." Kanda whispered into Allen's ear. Allen's eyes widened in shock. "Like you back...? You mean you liked me too?" Allen said, a little above a whisper.

Kanda nodded and swoopped down to place his lips gently upon Allen's. Allen smiled into the kiss and closed his eyes; kissing Kanda back with all the passion in the world. They stayed in lip-lock for about a minute before they broke apart for fresh air.

Allen smiled and rested his head against Kanda's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the older boy and hugged him tight against his chest. Kanda's eyes widened in shock as he started to feel Allen's smaller body shaking. "M-Moyashi? What is wrong?" Kanda whispered soothingly, although his voice was laced with worry.

"I-I thought I would never see you again. I really did..." Allen sobbed into Kanda's chest; his words were choked and full of tears. Kanda pulled Allen even tighter against his chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck as he did so. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and lifted himself further into Kanda's embrace.

Kanda drew soothing circles into Allen's back, until he calmed down enough to be able to breathe correct again; until he stopped crying, in other words. Once Allen's breath had slowed to a normal pace, he lifted his face up a bit and placed a soft kiss on the side of Kanda's cheek.

"Thanks..." Allen muttered as he lessened his bone crushing grip on Kanda's neck. Kanda smirked and gave Allen a chaste kiss on his lips. "Are you okay now, Moyashi?" Kanda whispered kindly. Allen nodded and buried his face in the crook of Kanda's neck.

They stayed like that in silence for a few minutes until Kanda finally spoke. "You know, Moyashi, I missed you to..." He said softly. Allen smiled and gave Kanda's neck a small kiss.

Eventually, they broke their embrace. Kanda was the first to break away. "So, lets go grab some lunch then, eh Moyashi?" Kanda asked, he was wearing a playful smirk on his slightly chapped lip. Allen smiled happily. :Yeah, let's get some lunch; I'm bloody starving!" Allen replied happily; and just to prove he was not lying, his stomach gave a low growl.

Kanda shook his head, "Che, of course." He said mochingly. He took Allen's hand in his and lead him towards his small kitchen. Allen looked wairily around the small cooking area. "Um, Kanda? Would'nt you only have soba here; I mean you pretty much eat nothing else?" Allen asked his new lover.

Kanda turned to him and raised a single eyebrow. "What gave you the impression that I only ate soba?" Kanda asked as if Allen had gone mad. Allen frowned in confusion. "But when we were at the Order, all you ate was soba!" Allen retorted. A look of relization flooded over Kanda's face.

"Oh yeah...I only ate soba then because I had to stay extremely fit in order to be able to move freely when killing an Akuma. Sorry." Kanda said, rubbing the back of his neck. Allen smirked. "So you do not only eat soba now, then?" Allen asked, he was quite curious as to what his long time crush and now-boyfriend, ate as of now. "Yeah, I only eat soba sometimes now..." Kanda said.

"So what do you eat now?" Allen asked. "Mostly cheese burgers." Kanda muttered just loud enough for Allen to hear. Allen frowned, "Surely you must eat SOME healthy foods?" He asked. Kanda frowned this time, "Of course I do! Idiot Moyashi! I eat sushi too." Allen smiled a goofy smile, "I was joking silly! It is so obvious that you still eat healthily because you are the only person who gives a damn about their body!" Allen joked.

Kanda scowled playfully. "You should not say stuff like that...I think I need to deprive my Moyashi of some air." Kanda said sexily. Allen smirked, "It sounds like a fair punishment, Ba-Kanda." Allen replied, just as sexily. They moved forward and pressed their lips together once more.

Kanda licked Allen's lips and Allen granted him entrance. Moving his tongue around Allen's mouth, he tasted everyting Allen had eaten that day; although none of it tasted too recent. They moved their lips against each other simultaniously in a small rhythm. Their tongues rubbing against each other, slowly; drawing in all the flavours of the other.

Soon, the need for air over came the two lovers. Breaking apart slowly, a small string of saliva hung from between the two mouths. Panting heavily, Allen said, "Hehe, you are actually a really good kisser!" He said breathily. Kanda smirked, "And you doubted me to be capable of such a task? Moyashi, I KNOW I'm a good kisser! Your breathlessness proves that already." Kanda replied.

Allen's stomach rumbled in again; begging for food. Kanda sighed and withdrew his hand which had snuck around Allen's waist sometime whilst they were making out. He walked over to the kitchen pantry and ripped open the door. Allen walked up behind him and peeked around the side of Kanda to see inside the pantry.

Chips.

Smiths Chips.

Packets upon packets of Smith's Chips. His kitchen pantry was filled with Smiths Chips. "Kanda, that is ALOT of chips you have here..." Allen said, his voice full of amazement at how one person, who is so healthy, can have a cupboard full of this junk food. Kanda shrugged, not caring what Allen thought. "You can have, they are not mine, they are Tiedoll's. He eats too many of them and he keeps them here at my house. It pisses me off to no end; so if you eat them all I will not have to clean them up." Kanda said.

Allen's eyes shone with stars; he was very excited to be told to clear a cupboard of chips. "Really? I can have ALL of them?" He asked excitedly. "ALL of them is what I said, Moyashi." Kanda replied, smirking at how happy Allen was to be told this. Allen hugged Kanda then went into the pantry to grab as many bags of Smith's Chips as he could.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Time Skip-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Thrity four packets of Smith's Chips later, Allen and Kanda were sitting on the red leather couch in the TV room of Kanda's house. Allen was dozing with his head on Kanda's shoulder; Kanda on the toher hand was awake and watching his Moyashi lover, sleep peacefully. Kanda smiled to himself and reached up to Allen's face, so that he could brush a stray strand of hair away from the sleeping boys face.

His movements were gentle so as to not wake his sleeping lover. Kanda gently removed himself from the couch, being careful not to wake Allen, and then picked him up bridal style and took him into his bedroom. Laying the younger white haired boy on the bed, Kanda covered him up with the blankets so he could sleep peacefully.

Once that was done, Kanda moved to the other side of the queen bed, and crawled in next to Allen. Wrapping his arms around the sleeping boys waist, he pulled himself closer to Allen; nuzzling his face into the back of Allen's back. Kanda gave a light kiss to the back of Allen's neck.

"Goodnight, Allen." Kanda whispered quietly. He did not expect an answer, but he got one anyway.

"Goodnight, Yuu." Allen replied, although he was half asleep.

Together the two of them fell asleep in each other's embrace, sleeping a peaceful night for the first time in each of their lives; and Kanda did not have nightmare again.

End of chapter 2!

Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it! :D Reviews are loved by me, though I rarely get them for anything.


End file.
